Fallen Angel
by Ness Culls
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Bella tiene poderes sobrenaturales no es ángel ni humano, cuando Edward aparece se da cuenta de que él también y sin darse cuenta se encuentran entre una batalla entre el bien y el mal.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer y esta es una adaptación del libro _Fallen Angel._

Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Bella tiene poderes sobrenaturales no es ángel ni humano, cuando Edward aparece se da cuenta de que él también y sin darse cuenta se encuentran entre una batalla entre el bien y el mal.

Prólogo

Vi cómo el viento de principios del verano que entraba por la ventana de mi habitación hacía que las cortinas se elevaran. La noche me convocaba, y yo, la obedecí.

Desplacé las cobijas que me cubrían, caminé hacia la ventana y floté por la oscuridad de la media noche. Mientras volaba sobre las oscuras calles del pueblo, sentí que el viento me golpeaba vertiginosamente.

Estaba tan absorta en la sensación que, repentinamente, me encontré frente al enorme campanario de la iglesia del pueblo, una construcción del siglo XVIII. Me detuve ante el blancuzco e intrincado chapitel y me vio obligada a bajar y flotar frente al vitral circular de la iglesia. A pesar de que la luz del cielo nocturno no se distinguían los colores del vitral, juraría que esté me miró como lo habría hecho un sacerdote desde el púlpito: juzgándome. ¿Cómo no había notado el vitral antes, en mis otros sueños?

Sin advertencia alguna, el viento aumentó su velocidad y me golpeó en la cara. Era fresco y húmedo, con olor a mar. De pronto sentí que la iglesia y las otras construcciones del pueblo, incluso las calles, me aprisionaban. Entonces deseé estar en la libertad del océano.

Mis omóplatos se elevaron y se expandieron. Alineé los brazos y piernas para tener mayor velocidad. Di un cerrado giro hacia la izquierda para alejarme de la iglesia, y entonces me dirigí hacia el vigorizante y liberador viento del mar cercano.

Al apresurarme por los afilados acantilados y las pedregosas playas de las costas de Maine, la civilización iba desapareciendo. Debajo de mí, el flujo y el reflujo de las enormes olas de océano rompían en la playa, seduciéndome para que me adentrara más y más sobre el mar.

Al acercarme al pedregoso afloramiento observe que la luz que yacía sobre la superficie no provenía de unja fogata ni de una lámpara. Era un hombre. Aquello que me había parecido a la luz de un resplandor de su cabello cobrizo: era tan blanco que relucía a pesar de la escasa iluminación nocturna.

La figura miraba hacia el mar y tenía las manos en los bolsillos de los jeans. Lucía joven, tal vez de mi edad, dieciséis años. Volé más cerca, pero no demasiado. Deseaba verlo pero no quería que el notara mi presencia.

A pesar de la tenue de la luz hacía que su rostro se viera borroso, sentí una poderosa atracción hacia él. Me sentí atraída. Tenía los ojos verde esmeralda y su piel extraordinariamente pálida. Siendo su cabello tan cobrizo, yo esperaba que su piel fuera más bronceada.

Entonces cambió de posición y así pude ver mejor su barbilla delineada y sus ojos color avellana. Pero entre más estudiaba su rostro, más diferente se veía. Los ojos se veían azules en lugar de verdes, la nariz se alargo un poco y sus labios se veían más rellenos. De pronto se lucía tan joven como yo, ni viejo como mis padres; parecía no tener edad. Sus rasgos se tornaron más angulares y perfectos, y su piel más pálida, casi como si se estuviera transformando en frío y pulido mármol. Casi como si un gran escultor hubiese convertido un ser humano en una criatura etérea.

Luego volteó y me miró como si supiera que llevaba ahí un rato. Me mostro una espantosa sonrisa, una sonrisa que me hizo sentir que sabía todo. Su rostro perfecto ya no lucía como la escultura de un ángel, sino como un demonio, y entonces supe que había mirado el mismo rostro del mal.

Abrí la boca para emitir un grito de terror. Y entonces, caí.


	2. Chapter 2 Os explico

Discalimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, pertenece a Meyer.

Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Bella tiene poderes sobrenaturales no es ángel ni humano, cuando Edward aparece se da cuenta de que él también y sin darse cuenta se encuentran entre una batalla entre el bien y el mal.

N/A: Leer nota al final del capi :P

Os explico

Bella POV

Me desperté sobre mi cama podría jurar que lo que ayer había pasado era real.

"Solo un sueño"- pensé para mí misma, mientras hacía a un lado el edredón el cual se enrollo en mis piernas haciéndome caer al suelo dándome un buen golpe.

-Bella, cariño ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mi madre René.

-¡Si mamá!- grite para que me oyera.

Luego solo oí sus pasos alejarse bajando las escaleras, deshice el nudo que se había hecho en mis pies y me agarre al borde de mi cama, y lentamente logré levantarme.

Me dirigí hacía el baño que estaba en mi habitación, entre cerrando la puerta tras de mí, abrí el agua fría y luego la caliente. Cayó sobre mí pasando por mi cuerpo.

Salí del baño con la bata y una toalla sobre mi cabello, me dirigí hacía el gran armario que por supuesto fue hecho por una de mis mejores amigas Alice Brandon, mi vecina. Mis mejores amigas eran Alice, Rosalie y Ángela, todas juntas por una simple razón, estar locas y odiar terriblemente a "Soy una Zorri-porrista", que eran las Denali junto con Malory y Stanley. Odiosas y tontas, aparte de otras cosas.

Tomé unos Jeans de tubo negros, una blusa color azul celeste, y mis inseparables Converse negras.

Salí corriendo ya que si no llegaba temprano a la escuela, una Ali enojada me esperaba, y eso sería una tragedia.

Cuando llegue a Forks High, Tanya juntó con sus hermanas Irina y Kate, bueno la ultima no era como sus hermanas era más buena onda, aunque no hablábamos mucho, le tenía aprecio a la chica. Cuando vi que número, el día perfecto se fue por el coño. Intente taparme con mi larga melena achocolatada pero no sirvió de nada, Irina y Tanya ya estaban al tanto de mi presencia; gruñí interiormente…

"Lo que me faltaba"- pensé mientras tomaba mi mochila con más fuerza, no es porque odie a las porristas, ya que Alice y Rosalie son unas, no es porque ellas eran materialistas, fresas, tontas, ignorantes, y la lista puede seguir pero si sigo tardare milenios en que ustedes entiendan lo difícil que es soportarlas más porque viven frente a mi casa.

-Miren que tenemos aquí Tonta Swan sin sus amigas ¿A caso las perdiste?- preguntó Tanya con esa tonta voz falsa dulce que me sacaba de quicio.

-No espera hermana, con lo insoportable que es puedo jurar que ellas la perdieron- dijo Irina, mientras empezaba a reír con Tanya, tan hipócritas se veían que quería partirles su Coca-Cola.

-Idiotas- masculle por lo bajo. Mientras hacía a un lado a sus cuerpos operados, Alice llegó corriendo hasta mi gritando los cuatro vientos…

-BELLA BELLA! Con un demonio ¿Dónde te habías metido?- dijo Alice, mientras detrás a unos cuantos metros se encontraban Rosalie y Ángela, que reían de las locuras de la pixie.

-Hay Bella qué bueno que no la viste cuando le regalaron su primera bolsa Gucci- dijo Rose divertida.

Yo solo reí, mientras en mi estomago había un gran revoltijo.

"Algo importante pasara hoy"- pensé para mi interior.

…

Holaaaaaa! ¿Cómo están?

Ya se dirán –Hasta que a esta chamaca se le ocurre actualizar

Noooooo! Esa no era mi intención, lo juro por Porta y Santaflow [Mi hermano & Mi novio a Futuro xD]

Aquí os explicare que significa "Te voy a partir la Coca-Cola"

Es una expresión de te voy a partir tu mother o te voy a pitufiching.., si ya se soy extraña, lo vi en una canción de Naiara la canción se llama Veras.

Y bueno ya para acabar esta Fic va para las que agregaron a Favorite o Story Alert.

Muchaaass Graciaas!

Pero las que dejaron un hermoso review os agradezco el doble.

Y este Capi va para: Jiime, Pame, Andee, Yuli, Paloma, Paulina y Elizabeth Lenstrange de Riddle, unas de mis BFF.

Ahoraa si aprietass el botón de abajo que dice Review, y dejas un buen comentario, podrás aparecer en el Fic :D

Todos valeen!

Ahora Dalee Clickkkk!

Kisses & Hugs Vampire

Saluudos, Ale


End file.
